


Seems Like Such A Blur

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bestiality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sent home for fighting, Ryuko finds herself in alone in the Mankanshoku household and finally able to take a private moment to herself for the first time in forever. But she's not as alone as she thinks, and the family dog Guts takes an interest in Ryuko that she can't say no to. Commission for parappa642





	Seems Like Such A Blur

The Mankanshoku house was empty. It was a fucking blessing to Ryuko, absolutely worth the sore jaw from the dickhead who sucker punched her. She'd been sent home for staring fights at school, and toppled an entire club in the process, but of course she was the one who got in trouble. She was pretty pissed off about it, but it was so early in the day still that she found herself all too happy by the fact that there was nobody around now; the entire Mankanshoku family was off between work and school and errands, which brought on a moment of quiet and privacy so immediately appealing to Ryuko, who knew exactly what she wanted to do with all of this calm.

Senketsu ended up in a drawer as she stripped herself down to her white and blue striped panties. She'd only been naked in this house to change and to bathe. Thankful as she was for the generosity of the Mankanshoku family in letting her stay there, she was absolutely desperate for something a little more intimate and relaxing, a quiet and calm time spent not being very quiet or very calm with herself; Ryuko had become frustratingly used to rubbing one out very quietly and calmly, never able to really express what she wanted to. But now? Now, she felt free and open, liberated by the privacy upon her and the chance to melt into something wanton and hot 

"I'm going to scream," she told herself, lying on the bed with her hands quickly grabbing her chest, starting to play with her tits as she steadied all of her focus now on herself. On playing with herself without any shame or risk of being caught It was everything that Ryuko could have wanted now: an empty house, a moment alone to herself, body ripe and ready with energy, even if it was because she'd gotten so fired up from a fight. All the anger and tension that she'd felt earlier in the wake of her brawl was gone now, replaced with more constructive and productive desires that she felt completely certain of now, ready to embrace them as deep as she could.

Starting at her chest was a good way to get the pleasures to work slowly down through the rest of her body and tease herself into a state where she could lose herself utterly. Ryuko didn't want to just rub one out, she wanted to finger herself into oblivion, and the only way to get that job done was to leave herself so madly horny that she could just marathon her body into the ground with pleasure. It was a simple, straightforward, beautiful sort of thing, something that induced within her swells of absolute bliss. Her fingers pressed into her breasts, groping and kneading at herself, pals teasing her nipples with a lustful and firm grind meant to drive plenty of raw sensation feedback between her legs, finding places and lusts best able to satisfy her.

This was about self-love, pure and simple. Everything Ryuko did was in adoration of herself, a push into pleasure and heat that she felt so long overdue, burning with a throbbing want for pleasure, a pulse of utter desire. Ryuko was now acutely, almost painfully aware of how long it had been and how much she needed this; such desire hit her just right, made her shudder with the winding, aching pulse of something that would not let up on her poor, needy body. "I need this," she moaned, biting her lip as she let her legs shift and wriggle on the bed. Ryuko had a chance now to spread out and embrace herself as deep and as free as she could, unfettered and open to these cravings, to feelings of delighted lust as potent and direct as she could have ever asked for.

While her nipples were fun to play with, Ryuko wanted to explore all of herself. She let her hands drift all about her body in pure expression of her deepest wants. her fingers drifted down to her taut midsection to caress and rub at her body all over, teasing skin that felt untouched and unloved. She hadn't the chance to really caress herself here, and nobody else was doing it. The only attention it got was when she was washing it, which was hardly an intimate and fiery experience. Up to her lips, Ryuko kiss her fingers, tracing the tips around the rim of her mouth and trying to get into the sensual embrace of wistfully acting like she had someone to touch her, to adore her.

The cravings were intense. Ryuko certainly wished she'd had someone else here to touch her and love her like she needed, but if she had to go without it and had to subsist on her own touch, she could at least love herself so thoroughly that there would be no care or worry about all she did. It was a mess of so many temptations and desires at once that she couldn't keep them all straight, sinking into the throes of absolute surrender without any real focus or sense of what she was doing or how to handle it. Everything just happened, so bright and so stubborn, igniting her body with so many sensations and pleasures she wished she could make sense of.

Her breasts remained the center of all her indulgence, making sure that she was drawing this out as much as possible, always coming back to tease and caress her nipples, the faintest bit of pinching or toying bringing her more pleasure, more indulgence. It was so much raw sensation and it never stopped bearing down upon her, embracing the idea of utter pleasure. This was truly unbelievable, nigh unspeakable, with pleasures pounding down firmer, hotter, overwhelming everything Ryuko dried to do amid the sense that she was losing ground to her desires, losing composure and focus for the sake of true acceptance, a brilliance and a lust that just felt too good to believe.

When finally she allowed her hand to dip down between her legs, she rubbed at the front of her panties, delighted to discover they were slick and needy with all of the aching pleasure she was so desperately without. "Fuck me," she moaned, knowing nobody would hear her but just not caring; she needed to give in to these desires as hot as she could get them, throwing everything into the plunging relief of self-adoration, unable to control herself or hold back the loving caress of her hands needily indulging in every inch of her hungry body. It was all that she could do to give in now to pleasures raging hotter and needier, bringing with it a strength wild and unstoppable, downright insatiable for the ways everything just burned.

She rubbed at the front of her panties, the wet material making the perfect thing to grind against her mound and her clit, the friction of the fabric bringing about pleasures she wouldn't find in any other way. Filled with winding wants and a dizzy lust as hot and strange as she could fathom, Ryuko continued to rub at her slick, desperate pussy, letting out all the suppressed noises and desires she had been holding back for so long. "I need to be fucked!" she gasped. "It feels so good." Just being able to speak and let these words wash through her was enough; Ryuko needed to hear them, needing to feel her throat rumble with a lustful purr. She needed to express herself and open up as desperately as she could, giving in to something as wanton and fiery as she could have ever imagined.

All her hot, firm, desperate indulgence drove Ryuko deeper and steadier into the pleasure, finding less and less sense and grounding with each swell of her body. Her moans got louder and more senseless as she gave herself up to the idea of letting it all out, letting pleasure grab her and induce something unexpected and weird, bringing so much heat and want that she just couldn't deal with all of it. She pushed her panties down, the sticky nectar soaking through them making it a bit difficult to get them out of the way, but now Ryuko was determined, desperate, pushing them all off and bringing baring herself and her ready pussy, fingers getting down between her legs and directly touching her pussy and feeling new swells of pleasure as she did so.

Teasing herself for so long left her dripping wet, desperate and slick ion ways that she didn't have a chance to deal with, craving the fiery thrills and hopes of this situation. "Yes!" she squealed, pushing her digits into herself, unable to contain now all of her bubbling, boiling tensions. She just craved. Ached. "Yes, more!" One deft hand worked to spread her pussy lips open, caress them, and plunge a pair of fingers deep in between them, while her palm ground at her sensitive clit. The other hand fondled a breast, unable to contain these pleasures all tugging at her, the winding sensations and desires bringing about something truly wild and special.

With nobody around to see or stop her, Ryuko writhed about on the bed, having all this space to herself and wanting to use it as she fingerfucked herself dizzy, hips bucking upward to meet the wild and reckless rush of excitement, moaning louder and hotter, not realizing that she wasn't actually as alone as she realized, that one member of the household was around and she just hadn't paid any mind to his presence. Guts, the Mankanshoku family's adorable pug, scampered into the bedroom with a big, dumb smile on his face. He could smell the arousal in the air, picking up on the heavy scent of sex as Ryuko blasted her pussy with her fingers and bucked into the air, spreading her scent and catching the dog's sensitive, keen nose.

The patter of his paws against the floor didn't catch Ryuko's notice as she did everything she could to just ruin herself, too busy moaning and indulging in her self-love to pay any attention to much else, which left her vulnerable and open to all the madness awaiting her, as the advance and pressure of Guts caught Ryuko off guard. She wasn't expecting him, wasn't ready for how he came up onto the bed, rushing up on top and startling her with a lick across her pussy, one that startled and shook her, made her tighten up in surprise. 'What?' she gasped, opening her eyes in confusion and lulling her hand from her loins in surprise.

Guts took that as an opportunity to begin slobbering all over her twat, as the horny pug buried his face in tight, licking her all over while she lay in a panic, startled and trying to shove at him, trying to push him off of her. "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" she gasped, trying to grab at him, confused and struggling to push him back, but also clumsily oversensitive after everything she'd felt. "Get off me Guts, this isn't--shit, come on." He was a stubborn dog and she didn't feel the leverage or firmness needed to get him off of her before he got her off, which brought on its own incredible mess of sensations that Ryuko didn't stand a chance against.

"Fuck!" Ryuko yelled, as all the strength just sort of left her, body trembling and heaving with a panic and worry as delirious and messy as could be. The pleasure of a fiery orgasm rushing through her body was incredible, and she couldn't contain these wild and hungry thrills, pleasure tugging at her from deep within and inducing something brilliant. "Guts,that's so--oh my god, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck, fuck!" She heaved and yelled under the weight of an orgasm that had built up inside of her, starting off good and hot but getting so much better as a hungry, reckless tongue lavished her with something brilliant. All the wild, unraveling pleasure felt too good to believe, and Ryuko needed it all, craved it. The touch of another added the missing spark from all of her hard work and now, Ryuko was absolutely senseless in the throes of pure bliss as she gave up as strongly and as hotly as she could.

The lingering aftershocks kept Ryuko's legs twitching as the rapid-fire licks didn't actually stop, Guts eating her out through his whole orgasm, and she was not prepared for what she was feeling here. She finally grounded herself, lifting up the pug and trying to pull him upward so she could give him a stern talking to. But as she did so, she got a sight of the big cock flopping downward, looking so ridiculous on a pig his size, and her eyes fell to it as she held him over her, frustration and exasperation and tense lust doing her in and leaving her with a lot of very frustrated feelings. As infuriating as it was to know that the first person to touch her in forever had been a dog, Guts had done a pretty great job, and the big dog dick now hanging at attention left her feeling a lot of weird things all at once.

"Look, you pervy mutt," she groaned. "You can't just run in and start licking a girl's pussy. But I'll forgive you just this one, if you can satisfy me and give me what I want." Ryuko really couldn't believe she was doing this, but she felt too far gone now to be able to stop it all, as she pulled Guts down onto her face, parting her hungry lips and getting his cock in between them as she pulled him down onto her face.

Guts's limbs stretched out so he could straddle her head, clinging tightly to her as the panting pug gave a response of pure excitement, feeling the hot, wet mouth embracing his cock and inducing a lot of pleasures very immediately inside of her. He got what he wanted, and he craved the chance to express it all now, starting to work his body up and down in wild and greedy thrusts, fucking Ryuko's hot mouth and allowing himself to lose all reason and control to something incredible, bouncing greedily against her face with his cock ready to enjoy her, pressing into the back of her throat with unruly thrusts and a desire to lose all sense, feverish and ragged.

There was something to be said for the kind of desperation where sucking a dog off was a reasonable path for Ryuko to take, but she was out of options and sense now, removed detached from reason and sense, just craving something desperate and hot, an indecent rush of everything she needed. It was not a fair situation, and she just had to give in to it as Guts began to hump her face, his cock pushing into her mouth, prodding but not quite big enough to get into the back of her throat as she worked at these pleasures. This was innumerable kinds of messed up and Ryuko well knew it, but she was just happy to give up to what she felt, happy to learn from her desires and desperation what she now took to heart.

A hand reached down between her legs, and Ryuko resumed her masturbation, now with dog spit everywhere to make things even wetter. This weird and unrepentant pleasure made for a situation as bizarre as she could have ever imagined, but Ryuko found such bliss in that fact, found pleasure and deepening desire threatening to undo her completely. She didn't know how to grasp the depths of her want now, but the desire just would not quit, as she pounded her pussy with her eager digits and allowed Guts to fuck her mouth as hard as he could.

Every wild and eager bounce of the dog's whole body heaving atop Ryuko was a testament to how horny he was, how much the smell of her pussy had wound him up and left him desperate, ravenous, wanting her more than he could handle. He threw himself utterly into the pleasure and there felt like no way out, no stopping this ceaseless plunge into desperation. The pleasure just kept happening, swelling on rougher and needier as sensation overwhelmed everything within Ryuko. Too horny to stand up to this, too horny to feel bad or care about her mad spiral downward; everything just happened and did not stop.

Guts was having the time of his life now, greedily fucking Ryuko's mouth with all the speed he could muster, the pleasure overwhelming him as the snug, embrace of a lustful mouth around his cock drove him wild. He hadn't exactly been getting a ton of sex either, and Ryuko was giving him all the right sensations to totally lose himself, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he pounded on in sweet excitement and acceptance, lost to sensations getting messier and hotter by the second, pleasure getting too unruly and fierce to deal with. The senseless embrace of all these wild and raw sensations felt too good to believe, pleasure reaching a boiling point in him as his cock throbbed, ached, pushing into Ryuko's mouth ever faster and harder in the senseless push toward pleasure he craved.

Guts came hard into Ryuko's mouth, groaning and panting and letting a big, wild howl as he blew his load. The flood of dog cum erupting into her mouth was not the most dignified thing that Ryuko had ever felt before, that much was for certain, but she felt an odd sort of readiness and acceptance wash over her with all of that, the pleasure mingling curiously with everything else she felt, bringing about lots of odd sensations and pleasures she felt like she just had to roll with, curious and ready to try anything. She swallowed his cum down and brought herself to a strong orgasm of her own as her shuddering body embraced this rush of pleasure, and she didn't shy away from utter surrender to this weirdness, 

"You're a pretty great guy, for a dog," Ryuko whined, pulling him up from her mouth and smiling sweetly. "I can't believe I enjoyed sucking your dick, but... oh fuck, you're still hard, too." Ryuko brought him back down a bit and kissed the tip of his cock. "Good. I want you to fuck me now." She pushed him down and guided him between her legs ,ready to take the most bizarre twist of her life as she allowed herself to plunge into this weirdness, ready and waiting, wanting something powerful and bizarre that just seized at her from inside and left her craving more. This was all so very bizarre and weird, but she welcomed it. All of it.

It was happening. Ryuko got Guts between her legs and then took hold of his cock, moving eagerly into place and guiding him toward her. The energetic pug didn't need much of a push though; he was already eager and ready, wanting to do this so badly that all Ryuko had to do was make sure he got his dick in her, and it was all steady from there, as he plunged forward and began to fuck her as hard and fast as he could. Dog or not, Guts was the first dick inside of Ryuko for so fucking long that she threw herself happily into all of this without a care, moaning in sweet, ravenous delight as he got right to taking her with wild and unapologetic motions, wild thrusts into her that felt too good and too insane to believe.

Guts had his chance. One direct, hot chance to push on and fuck Ryuko as hard as he could, and he took it, not caring about making an impression or trying to bait her into more; he almost didn't really operate on a level where that mattered. He just wanted to lose himself, and to lose himself now to such bliss was really all he could have ever wanted. This was about getting off, and Guts would not be stopped or slowed by the desire and rush of pleasure that just became too good and too fierce to help. Every frenzied and wild rush of excitement just felt like too much to deal with, as the snug, slick, welcoming pussy begged him for attention.

"Fuck. That's really good, guts. You're a good boy." Petting the dog and giving him what eh wanted while he slammed into her pussy did little to make this situation any more sane or decent. There was a sensible sort of insanity behind this, something messy and wild that brought on too many pleasures to really fathom or understand. They just kept happening, throbbing on stronger and weirder through her as she accepted the wild and unrestrained thrills of giving it all up. Ryuko spread her legs out wider and welcomed everything he did to her.

The wild fever in his thrusts was a direct and shameless push into hunger and indulgence, raging weirder and messier against Ryuko. There was no holding back, no containing the threat of pleasure boiling over as Guts let himself go as thoroughly and utterly as possible. Everything just kept happening, stronger and messier too. Ryuko was soaking wet, finding new levels of desperate heat to embrace as she sank into the throes of pure relief, a bliss getting stranger and stronger with each pass, and she had only one choice: to accept it and surrender herself to pure ecstasy. There was nothing quite like this, and she accepted that within this excitement was something intense, something as hot and brilliant as she could have hoped for.

Guts was determined and ready, showing what he could do and bringing Ryuko lots of senseless pleasure, making her moan even louder and more ragged than she had been when she was touching herself, lost to pleasures completely beyond sense. The uncontrolled vigor and fervor of this situation brought on something spectacular, something that just would not stop. It was a lot, bringing about so many intense desires and hungers that felt like too much to bear. He wasn't stopping, so bright and full of energy that he just had to keep going, embracing the pleasure as weird and wild as he could get it, pursuing pure bliss in the mad indulgence before him.

Ryuko didn't know how to handle how badly she needed it, she just knew that his thrusts were giving her what she needed and then some. Pleasure throbbed powerfully through her as she allowed Guts to completely use her, giving in to him and all the pleasures he brought crashing down upon her, while she just melted under the delirium of this moment. It felt perfect, too good and wild to sink into as everything kept happening fiercer and hotter. Throbbing ecstasy brought on sensations as intense as could be, fierce and senseless indulgences that brought Ryuko around to a lot of weird and startling conclusions about this situation.

She was having sex with a dog. And liking it. The pleasure was actually pretty infuriating, but Ryuko felt so happy to accept it, throbbing and aching through this pleasure without shame, moaning, bucking, giving herself up to all of this and allowing intense pleasure to take hold of her. "More," she moaned. "Harder, Guts, fuck me!" She was desperate, buckling under all of these hazy pleasures and succumbing to something beyond sense, learning deeper and deeper the madness that awaited her, until she could take no more. Ryuko came hard, and she came with a big swell of pride as she accepted him deep into her pussy.

The eager pug shoved forward, his knot inflating as he buried himself into Ryuko's pussy and pumped her full of cum. There wasn't too much pressure to be found in the knotting given the size of the little guy, but even if it would be no trouble to get him out, Ryuko took her first knotting with a sense of twisted pride, a feeling as weird and hot as she could handle, accepting the sensations and the need for more, burning up powerfully under this heat. It was incredible, am ad pulse of senseless desires leaving Ryuko helpless and hungry for more, wanting him and giving up everything to get it, as she pushed him back, his knot popping out of her with minimal pull.

"OH my god, you're still hard," Ryuko whine,d feeling almost dizzy. "You don't ever get tired. Shit, you really are a great guy to sleep with, not just in spite of being a dog. You want to fuck me again, boy?" Guts barked in approval, and Ryuko found that she was downright eager in rolling onto her back and getting into place on her hands and knees, Guts climbing up onto her body and getting his cock right back into her again, fierce and wild in the powerful and aggressive thrusts pushing forward with fierce delight, a pleasure as indulgent and wild as could be. Guts was ready and waiting again, getting right to pounding away at her and showing that he was in no way sorry or ready to stop yet.

And Ryuko felt ready for that now, as she felt the dog heave and buck atop her, feverishly thrusting into her pussy while holding desperately on to her for balance, giving up everything to the chance to lose himself and wildly indulge in these pleasures, as wild and senseless and weird as could be. It was a lot, but in that surrender and wickedness came something brilliant, and Ryuko wanted to see how far this could take her, as with nobody in the Mankanshoku family around, Ryuko succumbed to a prolonged fuck marathon with their dog, and felt no shame over it.  
*************************  
The feeling of waking up with a cock inside of her was so insane and wild it almost made Ryuko wake up screaming, expecting Mako's bratty brother to be inside of her or something. She woke up with a start, right beside Mako sleeping like a baby, staring down to see that Guts was balls deep in her again, licking and drooling all over her stomach while he pounded into her. He'd pulled her panties and pajama bottoms out of the way with his teeth and resumed wildly fucking her, pounding on with a vigor and a desire as weird and wild as could be, and once more, Ryuko was left torn, stuck between reason and debauchery as she regarded the dog with a deepening sense of needy heat and confusion. She didn't know how to feel about what she saw, didn't know what to say or think or feel as she marveled at the pace that Guts took to fucking her.

It was the middle of the night. Her best friend was sleeping beside her. This was insane and bound to cause problems, to stir up lots of weird trouble and chaos that Ryuko really did not need in her life, and yet she found that all she could do was accept a weird sort of desire as she let him have her, whispering tensely, "Keep quiet with it, and you can fuck me," she moaned, looking toward Mako with a faint bit of guilt, but not nearly enough. "Mm, if you don't cause me any trouble, you can fuck me whenever you want, okay? Just don't get us caught." She wondered what Mako would think, and the weird, shivering heat of that shameful curiosity helped push her to a strong, hot orgasm, Guts blowing his load inside of her again. 

Ryuko had to place a hand over her mouth to avoid the trouble and keep from being caught, but she held firm upon it, whining and shivering under the intense relief of pure release, and she dragged Guts up again, his knot once more providing little trouble for her as she pulled him against her chest, his head nestling under her neck as, after adjusting her pajama bottoms to pull them back up again, Ryuko fell asleep cuddling with her pint-sized stud, deciding such petty matters as reason and shame could wait until a time when she couldn't sustain this insanity any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
